adieu
by nerya
Summary: Adieu. Cela se résume en un mot à la fois simple et douloureux. Si difficile à prononcer... et à accepter.


_*pointe le bout de son nez en regardant autour d'elle*_

_Bonjour à tous ! Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ce fandom qui me tient particulièrement à cœur Et maintenant, c'est fait ! Je le trouve un peu vide dans la section français et c'est vraiment dommage car quand on jette un œil chez les Anglais, il y a plein d'histoires super intéressantes ! Donc pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont un peu de mal avec la langue de Shakespeare, en voilà un en Français._

_Un grand merci à Najoua qui a corrigé ce texte. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

_____Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent au grand maître Shakespeare !_

* * *

Il est tard. Je ne saurai dire l'heure exacte mais le soleil a depuis bien longtemps disparu de la ligne d'horizon. Je suis dans cette taverne depuis… Une heure ? Peut-être deux ? Je ne sais plus très bien. Le temps file étrangement lorsque l'on est seul. Voilà combien de jours que tout s'est écroulé ? Six ? Il me semble que ça s'est passé il y a une heure. Voilà combien de temps que je ne suis plus revenu dans cette taverne ? Une semaine ? J'ai l'impression de n'y avoir plus remis les pieds depuis des mois.

Je fais un bien piètre client. Je suis assis à cette table depuis une heure – peut-être deux – et je n'ai commandé qu'un petit verre d'alcool auquel j'ai à peine touché. Tapis dans l'ombre, j'observe. Cette place a plusieurs avantages. Tout d'abord, elle se trouve dans un coin sombre de la taverne. Les clients me remarquent à peine, ce qui m'arrange vu que je ne veux pas être dérangé. De plus, de cette endroit, j'ai une vue parfaite sur une table près du comptoir. Le spectacle qui s'y déroule aurait pu me faire sourire s'il ne me donnait pas envie de hurler ma solitude. Quatre jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années y sont assis, riant aux éclats sans se douter un instant qu'une semaine à peine plus tôt, trois garçons de leur âge se trouvaient là. Et que, des trois, un seul est encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Je me rappelle encore nos soirées ici. Mon cousin et moi pouvions oublier le temps de quelques heures les querelles de notre famille tandis que notre meilleur ami, notre frère, pouvait se permettre d'être quelqu'un d'autre que le neveu du prince de Vérone. Nous plaisantions de tout, des amours de Roméo comme des frasques de Mercutio ou même des miennes. Nous n'étions alors que des jeunes idiots croquants la vie à pleine dent, sans penser à notre avenir. Nous aurions peut-être dû…

Le bruit d'un verre que l'on pose sur une table m'arrache à ma nostalgie. Je détache mon regard des quatre jeunes hommes et il se pose sur la femme qui vient de s'installer à ma droite. Je ne lui accorde aucune attention avec l'espoir qu'elle se décourage vite et qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne veux pas être dérangé.

« Pourquoi un jeune homme tel que vous est ici, seul dans une taverne à observer le bonheur des autres alors que le vôtre vous attend peut-être en d'autres lieux ? me demande-t-elle sans s'offusquer de mon manque de politesse. »

Sa voix douce et presque compatissante me force à connaître son visage. J'en reste bouche-bée. Cette femme a quelque chose d'étonnant ou plutôt de paradoxale. Elle se fonde parfaitement dans la foule de la taverne et je suis presque certain qu'à part moi, personne ne l'a remarqué. Pourtant, elle est difficile à oublier. Sa peau, aussi blanche que la neige, contraste fortement avec ses cheveux de jais, et ses yeux noirs brillent d'un étrange éclat dont je ne peux expliquer l'origine. Bien malgré moi, je ne réussis pas à détourner le regard de cette personne qui me parait tout à coup bien fascinante.

Elle me sourit lorsqu'elle remarque l'attention que je lui accorde.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant ici, si ce n'est des sots et des ivrognes ?

- Des souvenirs. »

Je lui réponds sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Cela ne semble pas déranger la femme. Au contraire, elle paraît satisfaite de cette réponse.

« Des souvenirs heureux ? »

Je hoche doucement la tête en repensant à tous les moments passés en compagnie de Mercutio et de Roméo. Je suis venu ici pour eux, pour me rappeler ce qui nous faisait rire et pleurer, nos plaisanteries et nos confidences. Je n'ai trouvé que la nostalgie et la solitude. Inconsciemment, je porte mon verre à mes lèvres pour la première fois de la soirée. J'espère qu'il me permettra d'oublier. Je m'apprête à le vider d'une traite mais une main glaciale m'en empêche.

« Boire ne vous aidera en rien, m'avertit l'inconnue doucement.

- Existe-t-il seulement quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider ?

- Parler pourrait soulager votre peine. »

Parler ? Je ne parle plus depuis la mort de Roméo. À qui pourrais-je le faire ? Ma tante a succombé à son chagrin lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle ne reverrait plus son fils et mon oncle est distant, voulant faire son deuil loin des regards. Il y a bien le frère Laurent mais celui-ci m'évite. Il a peur que je lui reproche la mort de mon cousin. Je comprends cette crainte mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir seul. Même Tybalt et ses provocations me manquent. Lorsque je me promène dans la rue, j'espère secrètement qu'il arrive pour me défier sans raison comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Alors, à qui pourrais-je confier ma douleur ?

« La réponse n'est peut-être pas si loin… élude la femme, comme si elle a deviné mes pensées. »

Je la fixe d'un œil nouveau. Serait-elle en train de me proposer de m'écouter ? Pourquoi ? Je ne connais pas cette femme. Pourtant, elle m'offre l'occasion de faire mon deuil. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que je dois saisir cette opportunité. Néanmoins, une question me traverse l'esprit et elle est capitale à mes yeux.

« Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ? »

L'inconnue sourit. Elle regarde un instant en arrière puis plonge dans son regard dans le mien. Sans vraiment le remarquer, je frissonne. Il y a quelque chose – je ne saurais dire de quoi il s'agit – dans le regard de cette femme. Une profonde sagesse, presque millénaire. Une sagesse que l'on n'entrevoit qu'à la mort. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me lever et quitter cette femme dont je ne connais rien. Mais une force inconnue me cloue sur ma chaise et m'empêche le moindre mouvement.

« Parce que tu dois avancer, Benvolio Montaigu, m'explique-t-elle presque dans un murmure. Et parce que, pour cela, tu dois accepter leur mort. À tous. »

Sa voix est apaisante. Envoutante peut-être. Je ne sais plus très bien. Je suis en train de perdre ma lucidité. Elle veut que je parle. Bien, je vais parler. Mais par où commencer ?

« Commence par me dire le nom de ceux qui te manquent tant…

- Il y en a tellement…

- Seulement les deux principaux.

- Roméo… Mercutio… »

Habituellement, prononcer ces noms à voix haute me serre le cœur et forme une boule dans ma gorge. Pas cette fois-ci. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien.

« Pourquoi les pleures-tu ?

- La Mort les a pris… »

Je vois comme une lueur de compassion briller dans ses orbes noirs. Elle connait la Mort et ses victimes, je suis sûr. Cette certitude me permet de lui faire confiance. Elle ne jugera pas nos actes. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas salir la mémoire de mes amis.

« Comment ?

- Nous étions jeunes… insouciants… stupides aussi. Nous pensions être les rois du monde, mais nous étions que de jeunes fous. Le destin nous a bien cruellement rappelé notre place… »

Je lui raconte tout. Notre rencontre, notre amitié qui s'est vite transformée en une complicité fraternelle, nos jeux, nos farces, nos ennuis, nos amours, tout y passe. Plus j'avance dans mon récit, plus ce sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. Ma tristesse et mes pleurs se dissipent peu à peu. J'en suis tellement soulagé que j'en perds la notion du temps. Après tout, il file étrangement lorsqu'on est seul.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans ma chambre au manoir des Montaigu. J'ignore comment j'y suis arrivé. La soirée de la veille me semble sortie d'un rêve. Peut-être en était-ce un ? Pourtant, je me sens bien. Je salue Balthasar dans le couloir. L'homme de Roméo me regarde étrangement mais ne dit rien. Puis, il comprend et je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il est heureux pour moi. Je me dirige ensuite vers la place, bondée comme à son habitude. Je m'arrête à une étale de fleurs et y achète quatre roses.

Arrivé au cimetière, je dépose chacune d'entre elles, une sur quatre tombes neuves. Juliette, Mercutio, Roméo et Tybalt. Il me semble avoir senti leur présence derrière moi lorsque je leur murmure :

« Adieu. »

* * *

_Désolé pour la référence, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher vu que c'est cette chanson qui m'a fait découvrir Roméo et Juliette. Sinon, bonbon ou tomate ? Vous avez aimé ou détesté ? Autre question : avez-vous devinez qui était cette femme ? _

_à bientôt, j'espère,_

_Nerya _


End file.
